Deadly Games, Deadly Life
by warbuff227
Summary: After the events of the Breech an impatient Salem decides to send a message to Ozpin that nobody is safe from her. Now with a number of Beacon students, enemies and one outsider. Who will survive, who will die and will any of them make it out alive? Idea Inspired by DoctorOzpin's RWBY Dangan Ronpa with a few differences. Rated T for language and moderate violence.


So one day I'm searching through the banks of the RWBY fandom here and I stumble across a fic with the title of RWBY Dangan-Ronpa AU by one DocterOzpin and being the curious cat I was I decided to read it and after doing just that and finding the original source material I thought it was a pretty interesting idea. So after some amount of time I'm think "Well I wonder what spin on the Idea I can bring to the table." so I'm going do it and you know, I think I might actually be able to do an okay job on this so wish me luck. Anyway here is the first chapter of said story.

* * *

If there was one thing that Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, could feel It was a throbbing pain in her head and the feel of being shaken awake by someone with a familiar voice. "Hey Ruby wake up, Rubes you need to wake up." Said voice sounded as Ruby opened her eyes to see the face of her half-sister Yang Xioa Long.

"Yang? Where are we? My head hurts." she spoke as reached up to massage her temple with Yang turning away to look around the room they were currently in.

"I don't know, I remember that we were celebrating that we stopped the breach and the White Fang and then I woke up here with you." Yang finished as she gestured around the room they were in as Ruby looked around at the space. The room itself had an interesting decorative style to say the least. One of the wall had a rack of knives range form small butchers knives to machetes, the second wall had a small bookshelf containing a few very thick books next to door and bed which Ruby assumed Yang had awoken on.

"Hey Yang what's behind that door?" she asked pointing at the door in question as it sounded like as she had already looked around prior to waking her up.

"Bathroom, don't worry it has all the soaps, shampoo, and bath salts to make anyone feel comfortable." Yang spoke trying to make light of the situation though anyone could see that she was stressed with their predicament.

Anyway, returning to her inspection of the room the third wall, were she was, had a desk which she assumed was for reading had a lamp as well as a bust of Ozpin on it. "the architect of this room must like Ozpin a lot if there's a bust of him on the desk." Ruby said out loud causing Yang to chuckle. The final wall of the room had two dressers on it next to a second door that Ruby assumed led to a hallway.

"Do you think anyone else is here Yang?" Ruby spoke as she stood up and walked over to the desk, which save for the lamp and the Ozpin bust was empty.

"Most likely otherwise there wouldn't be a need to give us this." Yang spoke as she a note out of her pocket and handed who grabbed it and started reading it.

 **When both of this rooms occupants awake make your way to the dining area for an announcement .**

"No signature, so should we go?" Ruby asked Yang who was walking towards the door leading the hallway.

"I think that would be best, see who else is here and maybe figure out where we are." She said as she opened the door and walked out to find the dining area with Ruby following wordlessly.

* * *

The sight that greeted Ruby and Yang as they made their way into the dining room was one of confusion as the people there were talking in small groups with a few loners and one man with his head on a table who appeared unconscious. The one mercy they noted as they looked at the faces in the dining room with was they knew most of them. Of the faces they recognized were Weiss and Blake, the other half of team RWBY, team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, team CRDL, team CVFY, Penny and the transfer students Ruby had met Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Cinder Fall, and Roman Torchwick which was worrying. There was also a number of people they didn't know those people were the unconscious man they noted earlier, two people who were talking talking to Sun and Neptune, a women wearing white who was talking with Weiss and Blake, and a girl shorter than Ruby who standing next to Roman, as well a man in a jet black suit who wouldn't stop staring at Blake which was unnerving and creepy at the same.

"Oh my god Ruby, Yang!" Weiss exclaimed having noticed the pair and started making her way toward them followed by Blake, the person who was talking to them, teams JNPR and CFVY, Sun and Neptune and the people talking to them. A flurry of questions followed from each of the friends not giving them time to answer any of them.

"Are You guy's Okay?" From Weiss.

"Do you guy's know where we are?" From Blake.

"Did you wake wake in room that had a rack of knives?" From Juane.

"Do you think this is one of Ozpin's tests?" From Pyrrha.

"Did you see a way out of here on your way here?" From Sun.

"Did you find and pancake mix here? We couldn't find any here." From Nora who didn't seem to have her priorities straight.

"Nora! I don't think now is the time to be asking about Pancakes." From a baffled Ren.

"But but you don't understand Ren we NEED pancakes!" Pouted Nora who was starting to attract the the attention of all the people present.

Before further questioning and arguing could continue a salvo of six shots sounded out silencing further attempts of conversation as everyone turned their head to the source and were surprised to see that said source was the man they had previously thought was unconscious man who they now saw was holding a revolver in his hands. "Sorry about that, but I have a REALLY bad headache and would like it if you could all just shut the hell up for a moment." The man spoke as he placed the gun on the table and started massaging his head.

"Oh yeah and who do you think you are that you can tell us what to do what to do, huh stranger." the voice of Cardin Winchester sound out through the now silent hall a cocky smile on his face as he looking to the stranger who just sighed and started loading his revolver letting the used shells fall to the ground.

"Great, that's just great, another fucking asshole who thinks he is some bigshot who thinks he's all that. Well let me tell you something Mr.'bigshot'". The stranger said standing up from his seat before turning to face Cardin, frown quickly turning into a snarl that would put that of a wolf's to shame. "By the time the very fiber of being formed I had already killed so many people that I've lost count. When the worst than you've ever seen was maybe a bad grade on a school test I was helping cleaning up the remains of psychotic madman's attempt to commit genocide." He spoke, rage increasing with every step taken and word as the rest of the room reacted in a mix of fear, shock, and interest.

"While you were making plans on how to make it through the school year and your yearly vacations I was making plans on how to win a war that involved my entire planet and dealing with the costs it, so tell me Mr. fucking bigshot who am to tell you what to fucking do huh!" The stranger yelled fuming at the now terrified Huntsman-In-Training.

"Ah nothing! I- I didn't mean anything by it!" Cardin stammered trying to diffuse the ticking time bomb that was now in front of him. Fortunately for Cardin the sound of his stammered apology being enough to calm him down who seemed to deflate before nodding and walking back to his seat leaving a flabbergasted audience.

"Right so anyway before this bitch over here decided to puff his chest." He spoke sending a gesture at Cardin who visibly flinched at before continuing. "I was about to suggest that we have proper introductions for those of us who aren't familiar with each other." He finished as he began picking up the discarded shells.

"I think that that would be a good be a good idea." Cinder spoke up from her side of the room as she began walking to the center of the hall as the stranger finished picking up his used shells. "The only question is who breaks the ice first, any volunteers?"She finished as she began looking around the room for a few seconds before leveling on the stranger who they now noticed was heavily armed. Aside from the revolver which was now in a holster on his left shoulder he also had two semi-automatic handguns located his hips as well as a third larger hand on the left side of his waist as well as two combat knives.

The stranger noted that most eyes in the room were on him and merely shrugged before speaking. "I suppose it would only be fair seeing as I am the enigma among us I suppose." He spoke diplomatically as he sat down having since picked up the shells he used. "My name is Aaron Jackson and as you may have guessed from my rant earlier I am not from this planet." he spoke as he looked around the room to gauge everyone's reaction to his bombshell. Needless to say the majority of people were surprised to here that as well as how indifferent he sounded.

"So what, you honestly expect us to believe you when you say that your from another planet?" Roman said he and the girl standing next to him made their way to a table away from Jackson who merely flashed a wide smile at his frustration.

"Whether we believe his story or not doesn't matter, he gave us his name and now it's time for the rest of us to introduce ourselves." The taller white haired women spoke trying to keep the conversation from getting off track. "Seeing hows as we need to keep I shall introduce myself next, I am Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss here." She said gesturing to her sister who seemed eager to show the resemblance between them.

"I can see the resemblance between you two, if you don't mind me asking are you a high ranking operative in your nation's military?" Jackson spoke idly noting the sisters appearance and posture before taking a look at the the ceiling as if expecting to find something on them.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Winter asked surprised that someone who supposedly was from another from another planet had pegged her as military from only a few bits and pieces of conversation and the way she carried herself.

"It takes a military dog to know a military dog, now who want's to introduce themselves next?" Jackson spoke as he started scanning faces of the crowd to see who would volunteer.

* * *

Introductions continued for the next hour or so as they spent the time learning each other's names and what they liked and disliked and making small talk among them. Aside from Jackson Ruby knew most of the others and those that she didn't know were introduced by their friends and fellow prisoners in this place they were in. the two that were talking to Sun and Neptune when Ruby and Yang arrived introduced themselves as Sage and Scarlet, their teammates from team SSSN, then there was Winter who had already who had thanked Ruby for taking an 'interest' in her sister as she had put whatever that had meant. The man in the black suit had introduced himself as Adam Taurus, a high ranking field commander in the White Fang and Blake's former partner, which distressed her greatly, and finally there was the small girl who Roman had introduced as Neo due to the fact she was mute.

The effort that everyone had put into avoiding the question at hand was remarkable, at least until a loud voice interrupted the many small conversations in the dining hall. "Arrgh! I can't take this any more! Where are we? Why are even here in the first place?" The voice of Mercury echoed throughout the now silent hall as his questions mirrored many of the minds of those present.

"For once I agree with Mercury over here, we've been here for over an hour we someone should have at least told us what's going on. "Emerald spoke from her seat next to Mercury as Jackson spoke up offering a chilling theory.

"While a can't even begin to fathom why we are here I think were below ground actually." He offered as almost everyone's face fell into a silent panic understandably.

"Y-your joking right? Please tell us your joking, we can't be underground right now, we just can't be!" Was the response from Sky Lark one of Cardin's teammates said trying to contain his terror and failing to do so.

"Afraid so, listen closely and you can hear what I think is an oxygen filtration system working in the vents above us." Jackson said and sure enough if you listened you could hear the faint whirring of machinery coming from above them.

"How exactly where you even able to hear that over all the discussion?" Ren asked perplexed as to how Jackson managed to hear something even he missed.

"When you identify yourself as a career solider with the proof to back it up you tend to be able to hear what most people miss." He answered to which Ren coincided before Roman interrupted with a shaky voice.

"Uh guy's not to sound rude or anything but Neo and I tried to raise our auras but we couldn't, can you raise your's." He said just as alarmed as Neo who began looking around with wide eyes as everyone began trying to raise their own aura.

"Hey, he's right I can't raise my aura, what's going on?!" Velvet spoke up as cries of similar alarm broke out from most of the people there.

"Well if that's the case then whoever put us here must have quite must have lot's of time and resource's to be able to transport us without in the numbers we have here." Adam spoke from the corner of the hall he was in as Cinder's eyes began widening, something Jackson noticed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I see you know something miss Fall, care to share?" He spoke in a tone of voice that said 'I will end you if you don't tell us what you know." but before Cinder could answer a voice sounded out over a set of loudspeakers.

"I see that your finally are starting to grasp the danger you are in, how lovely." The new voice spoke as Cinder tensed at it, further proving that she knew something that the others did not. This new unknown voice had effectively silenced even basic murmurs among the prisoners while Velvet decided to cling to Yatsuhashi while Sun boldly spoke up despite his obvious fear somehow able to keep his voice from cracking.

"Who do you think you are trying to keep us here?"

"That would be my master Salem, queen of the Grimm." Cinder spoke up as the eyes of the huntsman-in-training bulged at the mention the Grimm as Coco managed to put two and two together.

"Wait a minute if your master is the queen of Grimm that means your the mastermind behind the Breech!" She realized as her jaw as well as the jaws of other trainee huntsman tightened in anger.

It was at this moment that Salem chose to speak up again "Why yes my former acolyte was the mastermind behind your Breech, but unfortunately for her and her accomplices my patience has run out and now here you are, another player in my game." Salem spoke sadistically as Pyrrha spoke taking notice of something Salem said.

"Wait, you mentioned some sort of game, what game are we expected to play?" she said as Salem began to laugh manically causing everyone save Jackson to visibly flinch to how dark the laugh sounded.

Once her laugh had subsided Salem was only eager to answer Pyrrha's question judging by the glee in her voice. "My dear miss Nikos I planned on telling you, you can't very well play my game without knowing the rules can you?" To which Pyrrha could not counter. "As for why you are here, to put it simply you are to send a message to those who still think there safe despite evidence to the contrary."

"Salem what is it you plan on making us do?" Cinder asked as the air in the hall became tense as Salem decided to enlighten the them.

"If you ever want to leave this compound alive you must kill one of your fellow competitors and manage to get away with the murder." She spoke as several people, mostly Beacon students gasped at the thought of having to kill one of their friends to escape.

"M-murder you can't just expect us to deliberately kill one another!?" Juane spoke in terror just barely managed to keep his voice level as Ren spoke much more confidently

"I agree your expectation that one of us will commit as something as dishonorable as murder is completely preposterous." He spoke as Salem made an easy counter.

"That maybe the case but how can you be so sure that someone else isn't thinking of murder?" She spoke leaving Ren speechless as as she continued "Beside I might even offer an incentive for someone to commit murder."

This caught every bodies attention but only one person was willing to ask the obvious question "And what are these incentives your offering us?" Mercury asked as several pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. "What? I didn't say I was going to kill anybody." He defended hastily.

"Oh you never know what incentives I might offer you."Salem say's chuckling before adding "Anyway take some time to settle in and explore the place, game begins tomorrow." Salem finished but was interrupted by Coco before she could leave

"Wait could we at least have our weapons back? The outsider has his weapons why can't we?" She spoke as Salem paused as if she genuinely was surprised by hearing Jackson had his weapons.

"I'm not sure how our outsider managed to find his things but if you insist. Your weapons will be in your rooms, goodbye." And with that Salem signed off as everyone realized something

"Wait a minute Salem was surprised that you had your weapons but we found your in here unconscious." Velvet spoke in alarm started everyone started backing away in fear as Cinder managed to piece the rest together.

"But the only reason you would have your weapons is that you woke up before us and found them and come to think of it when I woke there was an empty bed in my room, care to explain Jackson?" Cinder asked as all eyes turned to Jackson.


End file.
